GoAnimate!'s The Friends Show (SuperMalechi's version)
GoAnimate!'s The Friends Show is a Custom GoAnimate! show made by SuperMalechi. Also a spin off show of Barney & Friends. The main stars are Barney and his friends, the Conductor cousins, the Besr in the Big Blue House gang, Alan, Oliver, Eric, Brian and more. This series debuted in July 2, 1996. It was currently on its 18th season. This series was distributed by Nickelodeom and Klasky Csupo Inc. The live-action characters are blue-screened to animated scenes. Plot This series follows adventures of Barney and his Friends, the Conductor cousins, the Bear in the Big Blue House gang, Alan, Oliver, Eric, Brian and more. Cast The Main Stars *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Brooks) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff the Orange Dinosaur (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Bruce Armstrong) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) *Mr. Conductor (Michael Angelis) *Bear (Noel MacNeal) *Tutter (Peter Linz) * * * * *Alan Winston (Voiced by Himself) *Oliver Neutron (Voiced by Eric) *Eric Neutron (Voiced by Eric) *Brian Neutron (Voiced by Brian) *Darren Ewert (Voiced by Zack) *Daniel Ewert (Voiced by Paul) *Steven Simpson (Voiced by Steven) *Smith Brown (Voiced by Eric) *Zack Winston (Voiced by Zack) *Freddie Clark (Voiced by Joey) The Parents *Stu Winston (Voiced by Eric) *Didi Winston (Voiced by Julie) *Diesel Neutron (Voiced by Diesel) *Kimberly Neutron (Voiced by Kimberly) *Hugh Ewert (Voiced by Diesel) *Judy Ewert (Voiced by Kimberly) *Chaz Simpson (Voiced by Zack) *Kira Simpson (Voiced by Kate) *Howard Brown (Voiced by Brian) *Betty Brown (Voiced by Amy) * Episodes Season 1 (July 2, 1996 - July 27, 1996) #Bad Luck for Zack (July 2, 1996) Notes *In Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Seaaon 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, and the Season 4 Barney and Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2-4, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Seaaon 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, and the Season 5-6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 5-6, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Seaaon 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, and the 2000-2002 Barney Home Video Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 7-11, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Seaaon 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, and the Season 7-13 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 12, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Seaaon 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 11 voice and 2007 costume, and the Season 7-13 Barney and Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 1-3, at the end of episodes the 1991-1999 Klasky Csupo Graffiti logo is used. In Season 4-13, the 1998-2008 Klasky Csupo Robot logo is used, and in Season 14-present, the Klasky Csupo Rooster logo (shortened version) is used. *In some episodes, at the end, the Klasky Csupo Graffiti logo fades earlier to the Nickelodeon logo.